1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cook top with a flat area for placing kitchenware, the area being formed of a plate of glass or glass ceramic material, and the area in particular having markings in the form of lines, dots or the like, in order to identify heatable cooking areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In glass ceramic cook tops, it is customary to print some decoration on the flat cooking surface, in particular in order to mark out the various heatable cooking areas. A problem which exists is that when dishes or pots with a rough bottom are pushed around on the cook top, the decoration is gradually rubbed off. That disadvantage is largely overcome in accordance with a further proposal disclosed in German Published Petty Patent Application DE-GM 88 01 334.0 by providing indentations in the cooking area of the cook top at points where the decoration is intended to be, and then filling the indentations with some decorative material, such as a decorative ink that can be used in printing.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a cook top, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and which makes the markings even simpler and indestructible.